Monochrome
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Ketika gadis itu berdiri di tengah dunia dimana langit memiliki dua bulan dan jalanan berbatu dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan yang berpendar penuh dengan kehidupan, ia tak tahu apakah dirinya beruntung atau malah dikutuk dengan kejam. — NaLu, alternate universe.
1. W

Sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajahnya yang tampan. Melebar, seiring ketika mata hitamnya yang kelam bagaikan langit malam menatap sosok yang sedari **dulu**dicarinya. Melebar, hingga akhirnya senyum yang nampak seperti cengiran tersebut berubah menjadi seringai.

Namun, seringai itu menghilang seketika ketika sosok lain masuk ke dalam jarak pandangnya. Matanya menyipit, memperhatikan rambut sewarna emas dan sebuah anting menyerupai berlian yang tergantung di salah satu telinganya. Matanya menyipit, memandang sepasang mata biru tua yang sering ia lihat, ia ingat, dan diam-diam ia benci.

Alisnya kemudian bertaut, dahinya berkerut, ketika ia melihat sosok pemuda yang berambut pirang keemasan tersebut menepuk bahu sosok gadis yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya. Ekspresinya berubah, menjadi tidak suka.

Bahkan di dunia _ini_, ia harus berhadapan dengan **mereka**.

.

.

**Monochrome **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

Inspired by **Lewis Caroll**'s** Alice in Wonderland**

An **Alternate Universe** with **straight pair, typo(s), possibly out of character** story.

.

.

"Hey, Lucy!"

Seruan tersebut kemudian diikuti dengan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Membuat sang gadis yang bersangkutan menoleh, untuk menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum lebar melangkah dengan ritme yang sama dengan langkah kakinya sendiri.

"Sting." Lucy Heartfillia tersenyum dan mengangguk, membalas sapaan pemuda yang telah lama menjadi sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama. "Apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu?" Tanya Lucy, berbasa-basi.

Sting Eucliffe, pemuda dengan rambut pirang alami, sama seperti Lucy, yang berantakan dan pemilik sepasang mata biru tua nyaris hitam, membenarkan letak tasnya dan menaikkan sebelah bahunya, mengulum senyum ketika ia berkata, "Mereka baik-baik saja, dan apakah aku terlihat sakit bagimu?" Tanyanya, mengundang tawa dari Lucy.

"Tentu saja tidak. Siapa tahu ternyata kau sedang sakit atau pening, begitu. Aku hanya bertanya." Lucy mengambil jeda, menarik napas dan tertawa ketika sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya sebelum melanjutkan, "Walaupun sebenarnya aku yakin seorang Sting Eucliffe tidak akan sakit. Kau kebal, kecuali dengan sakit hati. Iya, kan?"

Sting memutar bola matanya, "Aku terlalu hebat untuk dapat sakit hati. Jangan samakan aku dengan manusia lain, terima kasih." Katanya, sarkastik. Membuat tawa Lucy kembali membahana, bergema bagaikan denting bel yang ditiup angin musim panas.

"Berarti kau bukan manusia, begitu?" Lucy bertanya, main-main.

Mata biru Sting berkilat sekali. Ekspresinya berubah kemudian.

"Jika aku mengiyakannya, apakah kau akan percaya?"

Kata-katanya membuat Lucy menoleh ke arahnya—mendongak sebenarnya, karena Sting agak terlalu tinggi untuk Lucy—dan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, "Memangnya kau apa, naga? Oh, oh, atau kau unicorn? Kudengar unicorn dapat berubah bentuk menjadi manusia. Berarti rambutmu yang mencuat ke atas itu tandukmu?" Lucy bertanya dengan bersemangat, melupakan fakta bahwa ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sting yang sebelumnya.

Sting memutar bola matanya lagi sebelum salah satu sudut bibirnya naik, membentuk sebuah senyum miring yang terlihat sangat arogan, sangat sombong, sangat congkak, sangat meremehkan _mereka yang lebih rendah darinya_.

"Aku adalah raja dari dimensi lain, dimana aku memerintah dengan seorang raja lain dan berbagi wilayah luas yang penuh dengan manusia setengah binatang dan binatang yang hanya ada di dalam mimpi." Katanya, penuh percaya diri, hingga sulit rasanya memastikan diri sendiri dengan fakta apakah ia berbohong atau tidak sama sekali.

Lucy berhenti melangkah dan menatapnya. Mulutnya terbuka, mata karamelnya membesar, menatap sang pemuda yang juga berhenti di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ekspresi Lucy terlihat sangat lucu, hingga Sting berpikir untuk meraih ponselnya dan mengambil gambarnya, dan menjadikan gambar itu bahan _blackmail _untuk nantinya.

"... Serius ...?" Tanya Lucy akhirnya.

Sting menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Senyum miringnya, yang terlihat semakin arogan jika semakin diperhatikan setiap detiknya, masih tersulam di wajahnya yang tampan. "Kau percaya?" Ia balas bertanya.

Sebelum Lucy menanggapi pertanyaannya, Sting mendorong wajah Lucy dengan telapak tangannya dan membiarkan gadis itu terhempas ke belakang, kehilangan keseimbangan. "Bodoh, kau terlalu banyak membaca novel fiksi." Ujarnya, mengabaikan Lucy yang kini menyerukan seribu satu makian untuknya, "Lagipula, mana mungkin di dunia nyata ini ada hal seperti itu, kan?"

Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak mau repot-repot menunggu sahabatnya yang masih belum bangkit dari posisinya yang jatuh terduduk di trotoar. Pun membantunya berdiri seperti seorang lelaki yang seharusnya.

Lucy mendesis kesal dan melempar tasnya, berusaha mengenai bagian belakang kepala pirang Sting, namun gagal. Entah karena pemuda itu kala itu tengah beruntung saja atau karena lemparan dan akuransi Lucy kurang tepat.

"Hey, Sting! Tunggu aku!" Lucy menepuk rok sekolahnya untuk menghilangkan debu dan pasir yang menempel di pakaiannya sebelum berlari mengejar Sting yang semakin jauh dari posisinya, meraih tasnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di trotoar dalam prosesnya.

Gadis itu berjalan pergi dari sana dengan langkah cepat, tidak menyadari eksistensi seseorang yang bersandar di tiang listrik tepat di belakang tempatnya terduduk beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sosok itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana panjang yang ia kenakan, memandang punggung Lucy yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan penuh afeksi. Sebuah senyum lebar terbentuk di wajahnya yang tampan, kendati matanya yang hitam menggelap, penuh dendam.

Lalu, perlahan, ia menghilang. Dimulai dari kedua kakinya, diikuti dengan pinggang dan kedua tangannya, lalu menyusul torso dan lehernya. Kepalanya adalah yang terakhir menghilang. Tetapi, seringainya yang lebar masih tetap di sana sebelum lenyap kemudian.

**.**

Lucy membeku. Menatap pemuda di depannya yang tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, seolah minta Lucy untuk menyambutnya, menggenggamnya, membiarkannya menarik gadis itu pergi dari dunia _ini_.

Terkutuklah Sting yang harus menjalani hukuman karena ketahuan tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya _dan _lagi-lagi bersikap tidak sopan di depan guru. Jika Sting ada di sini, Lucy pasti tidak akan terlibat dengan peristiwa ini.

Tetapi, mungkin, Lucy seharusnya bersyukur Sting tidak ada di sini.

"Kau siapa ...?" Tanya Lucy, kaku. Tidak setiap hari kau melihat seorang pemuda yang tersenyum mencurigakan dan memiliki rambut merah muda berantakan di tengah kota ketika sedang berjalan pulang sekolah, bukan?

"Natsu Dragneel." Jawab sang pemuda, dengan santai.

Mata karamel Lucy kemudian beralih fokus, dari tangan yang terulur ke arahnya ke wajah sang pemuda. Rambutnya yang merah muda tak mungkin terlewatkan begitu saja, berikut dengan matanya, yang berwarna hijau lumut namun terlihat hitam ketika ditimpa cahaya. Tepat di puncak kepalanya terdapat sepasang telinga kucing—_telinga kucing_—yang mencuat tinggi, sewarna dengan rambutnya, dan Lucy dapat melihat ekor merah muda yang bergerak-gerak di belakang punggung pemuda itu.

Seketika, kalimat 'orang mesum yang aneh' terlintas di benak Lucy.

"Lalu mengapa kau mengulurkan tangan kepadaku begitu?" Tanya Lucy lagi, sembari mengambil satu langkah mundur, memberi jarak cukup antara dirinya dan pemuda yang bernama Natsu Dragneel. Jarak yang cukup jika sewaktu-waktu ia harus berbalik dan berlari secara tiba-tiba, melarikan diri dari pemuda mencurigakan ini.

Natsu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan menarik tangannya kembali. Kedua telinga kucingnya turun, gestur yang biasa diperlihatkan seekor kucing ketika ia tengah kecewa, "Kau ... Tidak mau ikut denganku, Luce?" Tanyanya, kecewa. Mata hitamnya menatap Lucy dengan tatapan sedih dan frustasi, membuat rona merah yang kontras dengan kulit putih Lucy menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

"Eh ... Ah," Lucy menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan salah satu jari telunjuknya, matanya nyalang, mencari hal lain yang dapat ditatap selain ekspresi menggemaskan yang dibuat pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Memangnya, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Lucy.

Kedua telinga Natsu kembali naik, ekornya bergerak-gerak penuh semangat ketika sebuah senyuman lebar kembali terbentuk di wajahnya, "Kalau kau ingin tahu, mengapa kau tidak ikut denganku saja?" Ujarnya, sembari menarik salah satu tangan Lucy dan memaksa sang gadis mengikuti ritme langkahnya yang lebar-lebar.

"Ap—hey!" Dengan refleks, Lucy mengayunkan tangannya dan memukul Natsu dengan tasnya, keras. Membuat Natsu melepaskan tangannya dan mengelus kepalanya yang dicium dengan mesranya oleh tas sekolah Lucy yang cukup berat.

Lucy menegakkan tubuhnya dan berkacak pinggang, tidak terlihat merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya yang barusan. "Kau tidak seharusnya menarik seorang gadis secara paksa begitu, tahu. Bagaimana jika kau disangka seorang penculik? Kau mau dihajar orang-orang, hah?" Omel Lucy.

Natsu mencebikkan bibirnya begitu mendengar omelan Lucy, merasa dirinya tidak bersalah sama sekali. "Tapi jika kau tidak ditarik, kau pasti tidak akan mau, kan?"

Lucy melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Tentu saja! Kau mencurigakan tahu. Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan tiba-tiba kau mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang bahkan aku tak tahu dimana! Lalu—kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Lucy menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Natsu yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Natsu berkedip sekali, seolah menyadarkan dirinya dari alam bawah sadarnya, sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Kau mengenalku. Kau pernah bertemu denganku. Aku mengenalmu, dan aku pernah bertemu denganmu." Kata Natsu, dengan nada final. Seolah, pernyataan yang barusan tidak akan dan tidak bisa dibantah lagi, sebuah fakta.

Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu? Aku sangat yakin aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu." Kata Lucy, tanpa rasa ragu.

_Apakah kau yakin?_

Sebuah suara di dalam pikiran Lucy berkata, membuat gadis itu membeku. Sebuah perasaan aneh kemudian membanjiri pikirannya, memenuhi otaknya dengan perasaan asing. Perasaan itu berkata, bahwa Lucy pernah bertemu dengan Natsu. Bahwa Lucy pernah berkenalan dengan Natsu. Bahwa kata-kata Natsu benar adanya.

Tetapi kapan? Dan dimana?

Di depannya, Natsu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, dahinya berkerut, seolah ia tengah berpikir keras. "Baiklah, kalau begitu." Ujarnya, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih cemerlang. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau ikut denganku saja? Aku yakin di _sana_ kau pasti akan ingat semuanya!" Serunya.

Natsu kemudian mengambil tangan Lucy yang tergantung lemah di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan menarik Lucy bersamanya, menuju arah yang hanya ia ketahui secara pasti. Kembali memaksa gadis itu mengikuti ritme langkahnya yang lebar-lebar dan cepat.

Begitu menyadari gadis di belakangnya tidak memberikan perlawanan, Natsu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Lucy. Tersenyum ketika merasakan perbedaan kontras antara telapak tangannya yang dingin dan telapak tangan Lucy yang hangat. Perasaan senang mendominasi dirinya ketika ia merasakan betapa cocoknya kedua tangan mereka, seperti sebuah _puzzle _yang memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi satu.

Kemudian, senyum polos itu berubah menjadi seringai licik.

**.**

"Hey, masih belum sampai juga?" Suara Lucy menggema, memantul di dinding tinggi yang membentuk sebuah gang sempit di sekelilingnya. Lucy melirik sisi kirinya, memperhatikan dinding berwarna abu-abu yang dihiasi gambar-gambar dan grafiti. Matanya kemudian beralih ke sisi kanan, dan ia terdiam ketika menyadari dinding yang berada di sebelah tangannya bersih, bahkan tidak nampak debu atau jejak air.

Salah satu alis Lucy kembali naik, dan ia merasakan genggaman Natsu pada tangannya mengerat.

Natsu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, maka, Lucy kembali membuka mulutnya. "Jika kau membawaku ke suatu tempat yang gelap dan tidak ada orang lalu membunuhku, aku bersumpah akan menghantuimu dan membunuhmu. Lalu aku akan menyusulmu ke dunia sana dan membunuhmu sekali lagi. Jadi kau mati dua kali." Ancam Lucy, mengundang kekehan geli dari Natsu.

"Apakah kau berpikir aku akan berbuat begitu kepada gadisku?" Tanya Natsu sembari mendorong pintu besi yang terletak di paling ujung di gang sempit yang mereka masuki. Suara derit pintu antara lantai yang berdebu terdengar, menggema dan membahana ke sekeliling gang tersebut.

Natsu kemudian menarik Lucy masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berada dibalik pintu itu dan menutup kembali pintunya, menunjuk ke depan, membiarkan Lucy memperhatikan _ruangan _yang mereka masuki.

Alih-alih ruangan, mereka berada di sebuah bukaan. Kontras dengan Kota Magnolia yang barusan mereka tinggalkan di belakang, langit berwarna hitam, tanda bahwa kala itu, malam telah datang. Di langit, bintang-bintang berserakan, menemani _dua _bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Seperti kenyataan dan bayangan yang dibatasi sebuah cermin raksasa, kedua bulan tersebut berdekatan, identik bagaikan bayangan. Letak bintang-bintang pun sama persis kordinatnya, seolah yang kiri adalah **pantulan** di cermin dan yang kanan adalah benda yang **dipantulkan **oleh cermin.

Lucy tak tahu bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi, detik pertama, ia tengah berjalan di salah satu gang arteri di Kota Magnolia yang masih siang dan detik berikutnya, ia berada di sebuah bukaan misterius dengan langit malam.

Di sekitar bukaan tersebut, menjulang banyak pepohonan. Batang utamanya yang berukuran besar berwarna cokelat tua nyaris hitam, dedaunannya berwarna hijau pucat—campuran antara hijau muda dan biru muda—dan daun-daun tersebut bercahaya, berpendar seolah dipasangi lampu yang tak terlihat oleh mata.

Tidak hanya pepohonannya saja yang bercahaya, begitu juga dengan tumbuhan di sekitar bukaan tersebut. Semak-semak beri, ilalang yang tinggi, maupun jamur berukuran besar yang tumbuh di sekitar pohon. Semuanya berpendar dalam cahaya lembut, berwarna-warni sesuai dengan warna dominan yang menghiasi tubuh mereka.

Terpana, tanpa sadar, mulut Lucy terbuka lebar, menganga. Tidak pernah—bahkan di dalam semua novel yang ia baca, semua fantasi yang ia bayangkan, semua mimpi yang ia alami—ia melihat dunia seperti ini. Kelam, misterius, namun indah.

"Selamat datang di Wonderland."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Azureinne :**

Halo, penghuni fandom Fairy Tail! Bertemu lagi dengan Azu! XD *lambai-lambai*

Terima kasih sebelumnya telah membaca fict ini, Monochrome adalah fict yang terinspirasi dari Alice in Wonderland, bisa dilihat dari fakta bahwa Natsu memiliki _**telinga**_dan _**ekor**_kucing. Dan kata-kata Natsu, "Selamat datang di Wonderland."

Jadi, kalian pasti sudah tahu, kan, Natsu itu berperan jadi siapa di sini? *smirk*

Monochrome adalah mini-series, yang akan berakhir di chapter 10-an, dan merupakan semacam Edolas version(?)-nya fanfict milik Aru, Grey. Silahkan penggemar JerZa datanglah ke sana, Aru merupakan penggemar JerZa sejati, kalian pasti gak akan kecewa kalau baca fanfict milik Aru XD

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


	2. O

Gadis itu tidak dapat berhenti menoleh ke sekelilingnya, memperhatikan tumbuhan yang berpendar dalam cahaya samar. Sesekali, mata karamelnya dapat menangkap pergerakan sesuatu dari kegelapan, menyebabkan dirinya tanpa sadar mendekatkan dirinya ke arah pemuda berambut merah muda yang berjalan dengan santai di sampingnya.

Akhirnya, sang pemuda pun menyadari sikapnya yang ganjil, "Kau takut?" Tanyanya, sembari tersenyum lebar, seolah ide bahwa sang gadis ketakutan sangat konyol baginya. Tentu saja, toh, dia, kan, tahu apa yang bergerak dibalik bayangan tersebut, jadi, wajar jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan takut seperti gadis bersurai pirang keemasan di sebelahnya.

Lucy Heartfillia nyaris menjerit ketika ia merasakan sesuatu melingkari pinggangnya. Ia segera menoleh, dan menemukan ekor merah muda Natsu Dragneel melingkari pinggangnya, seolah memberikannya jaminan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja selagi ia berada di samping sang pemuda.

Natsu melempar senyum lebar ke arahnya. "Tenang saja, Luce, mereka tidak akan melukaimu, kok." Ujarnya, dengan nada menenangkan. "Tidak selagi aku ada di sampingmu."

.

.

**Monochrome **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

Inspired by **Lewis Caroll**'s** Alice in Wonderland**

An **Alternate Universe** with **straight pair, typo(s), possibly out of character** story.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Lucy bertanya, memecahkan keheningan nyaman yang semula menyelimuti keduanya. Matanya, yang berkilau bagaikan berlian yang ditimpa cahaya keemasan, tak lagi nyalang, memandangi tumbuhan yang bercahaya dalam diam, melainkan terfokus ke jalanan berbatu yang terhampar di depannya.

"Ke tempat teman-temanku. Mereka pasti senang bertemu denganmu." Natsu menjawab singkat. Telinga kucingnya bergerak-gerak penuh semangat ketika ia kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, "Seharusnya mereka masih berada di tempat _itu_, hari belum terlalu larut." Lanjutnya, sembari menaikkan sebelah bahunya.

"Tempat _itu?_" Lucy bertanya lagi, penasaran dan ingin tahu terdengar sangat kentara di dalam suaranya yang merdu. Membuat Natsu menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum hangat, mengangguk penuh semangat, namun tak lagi membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

Natsu kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Lucy dan menariknya, berbelok dari jalanan berbatu dan menembus semak-semak liar yang berpendar dalam cahaya keunguan. Suara gemerisik terdengar, membelah keheningan malam di Wonderland.

Lucy berusaha sekuat tenaga mengikuti ritme langkah Natsu yang sama sekali tak terganggu dengan rintangan yang mereka lewati. Faktanya, Lucy berani bersumpah Natsu berjalan melayang beberapa senti di udara, begitu melihat bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan akar-akar panjang dan tebal pepohonan yang melintang di jalan mereka maupun semak-semak berduri yang membuat Lucy tersandung-sandung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lucy dan Natsu lagi-lagi sampai di sebuah bukaan. Tetapi, berbeda dengan bukaan yang sebelumnya, tempat mereka muncul di Wonderland ini, bukaan yang kini berada di depan Lucy tidak begitu besar. Pepohonannya lebih tinggi, lebih lebat, lebih mengancam akan bahaya yang mereka sembunyikan, dan sinar yang mereka pendarkan tidak lagi berwarna cerah, melainkan berwarna hijau gelap. Gelap dan misterius.

Natsu kemudian menarik Lucy maju, keluar dari bayang-bayang dan mengekspos diri mereka ke bawah sinar rembulan.

"Oh, Chesire!"

Lucy menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah sebuah meja.

Meja itu panjang, bentuknya oval, dan terbuat dari kayu yang dicat cokelat tua dan hitam. Permukaannya dipoles agar terlihat halus, dan dihiasi dengan ukiran berupa sulur-sulur rumit dan bunga-bunga yang mekar. Di sekeliling meja panjang tersebut terdapat banyak kursi, sandarannya tinggi dan dilapisi dengan bantalan empuk, bagaikan kursi milik bangsawan kaya yang ternama.

Tetapi, beberapa dari kursi-kursi tersebut nampaknya tidak satu pasang dengan meja kayu tersebut, karena, beberapa dari kursi tersebut ada yang berwarna hijau cerah, pun dengan kuning, maupun merah, seolah sang pemilik tidak peduli dengan betapa kontrasnya warna antara kursi dan meja tersebut.

Di atas meja itu, terdapat banyak sekali cangkir teh dan piring keramik kecil. Mengkilap, berkilau ditimpa cahaya perak purnama. Di tengah meja terdapat beberapa makanan dan kue-kue kecil, seperti muffin, roti tawar, dan cupcake. Jika Lucy lebih teliti, gadis itu juga dapat menangkap beberapa tempat gula, mentega, dan selai.

Meja, kursi, dan makanan tersebut seolah disiapkan untuk pesta, pesta minum teh yang _seharusnya_ meriah.

Mata karamel Lucy kemudian beralih ke ujung meja, tempat tiga sosok asing tengah duduk.

Sosok yang pertama, adalah sosok pemuda yang duduk di ujung meja, yang posturnya anggun dan elegan bagaikan seorang raja. Rambutnya berwarna biru tua, yang nampak hitam kelam ketika cahaya tak dapat sampai kepada dirinya, dan ditutupi oleh topi tinggi ala _gentleman _abad pertengahan, topi tersebut dihiasi dengan kartu-kartu joker dan as serta sebuah bunga mawar di sisi kanannya. Kedua matanya yang berwarna biru tua, memiliki tatapan tajam bagaikan pedang yang berkilau di dalam kegelapan

Poninya yang menutupi dahi disisir hingga tersembunyi dibalik topinya. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dan kemeja biru, segelap samudra. Dasinya yang berwarna putih diwarnai dengan garis-garis horizontal biru tua. Sementara kedua tangannya ditutupi oleh sarung tangan yang tak berjari. Antara kanan dan kirinya, sarung tangan tersebut berbeda warna. Yang kiri berwarna ungu tua, sedangkan yang kanan berwarna merah membara.

Sosok yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, adalah sosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas meja dan kepala yang bersandar di atas tangannya. Surainya, yang pendek, yang hampir tak mencapai dagunya, berwarna hitam kelam, bagaikan tinta yang kontras dengan kertas putih. Sepasang telinga berbentuk bulat menyerupai tikus mencuat dari puncak kepalanya, berwarna cokelat hitam, sama seperti rambutnya.

Berbeda dengan pemuda yang duduk di ujung meja, ia hanya mengenakan kemaja putih. Samar-samar, Lucy dapat melihat ekor tikusnya bergerak-gerak dengan malas, tanda bahwa sesungguhnya pemuda itu tidak tertidur sepulas yang terlihat. Sebuah pedang tersampir dipunggungnya, melintang bagaikan tali yang memisahkan kehidupan dan kematian.

Lucy membeku ketika ia melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka matanya, menampakkan iris sewarna darah yang kemudian berputar, berganti warna menjadi hitam kelam seperti langit yang berada di atasnya.

"Halo, Gray. Lama tak melihatmu. Apakah kau menerima dua tamu lagi malam ini? Atau ada tamu lain yang akan datang?" Natsu mengayunkan sebelah tangannya, menyapa pemuda yang bertopi dan duduk di paling ujung meja.

"Dua?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Gray memiringkan kepalanya, menahan topinya agar tak terjatuh ketika ia berbuat demikian. Kemudian, mata biru tuanya menemukan sosok Lucy, dan tatapannya yang semula dingin dan curiga berubah menjadi hangat. "Tentu saja, tentu saja! Duduklah! Aku akan menuangkan kalian teh." Ujar Gray, sembari tersenyum lebar.

Lucy mengikuti langkah Natsu yang berjalan menuju meja panjang tersebut, duduk di samping Natsu dan memilih untuk memperhatikan cangkir teh yang berada di depannya. Gadis itu tersentak ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan bersarung tangan merah mengambil cangkirnya. Seketika matanya mengikuti gerakan tangan tersebut dan mempertemukan tatapannya dengan sosok Gray yang tengah berdiri di atas meja, mengisi cangkir Lucy dengan teh dari tekonya.

Gray nampak tak terganggu dengan tatapan terpana Lucy dan meletakkan kembali cangkir Lucy di hadapan gadis itu. "Earl Grey. Teh yang biasa diminum para bangsawan." Kata Gray, sembari tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu kemudian melenggang pergi dan melompat turun dari meja, tak peduli ia tidak sengaja menendang teh yang berada di hadapan pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah tertidur dan menyebabkan tumpahan teh tersebut mengotori rambut pemuda bertelinga tikus itu.

Setelah Gray duduk nyaman di kursinya, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Natsu, "Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke sini, Chesire? Kau biasanya bermalas-malasan dan mengacau di Kingdom of Red." Komentar Gray, dengan nada takjub. Seolah keputusan Natsu untuk datang ke pesta tehnya setara dengan keajaiban dunia.

Natsu menaikkan sebelah bahunya, "Tidak banyak, Gray. Hanya ingin membawa Lucy ke sini." Jawab Natsu, seolah hal tersebut adalah hal paling normal di dunia ini.

"Lucy?" Senyum Gray menghilang. Alisnya bertaut, dahinya berkerut, seolah ia tengah berpikir keras, bertanya-tanya siapa itu Lucy. "Siapa itu Lucy?" Tanya Gray, akhirnya.

"Ah, itu aku, namaku Lucy." Lucy akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah namanya disebutkan. Menaikkan sebelah tangannya hingga setara dengan telinganya dan melambai perlahan ke arah Gray yang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis naik.

"Kau ... Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Gray memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan beberapa helai rambutnya menutupi pengelihatannya ketika ia berbuat demikian.

Lucy menatap Gray dengan tatapan seolah pemuda itu sudah gila. Sedangkan di sampingnya, Natsu meledak dalam tawa. "Aku teman Natsu."

Gray mengerjap, nampak bingung sekaligus heran. "Sejak kapan Natsu punya teman?" Tanyanya, dengan nada terkejut yang sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat, mengabaikan seruan 'Hey!' dari Natsu yang tawanya telah berhenti.

Lucy menggaruk pipinya dengan salah satu jari telunjuknya, bertanya-tanya apakah Gray serius atau tidak. "Ya, Natsu punya teman. Temannya itu aku, namaku Lucy." Kata Lucy, sembari tersenyum kaku, berharap Gray segera menyambung satu-persatu _puzzle _yang diberikan Lucy.

"Natsu itu siapa?"

"Hey, Mad Hatter! Itu tidak lucu, tahu! Aku tahu kau punya memori yang terbatas, tetapi, masa kau juga melupakanku!?" Natsu berseru sembari berdiri. Kedua telinganya bergerak-gerak cepat dan tak karuan, begitu juga dengan ekornya. Tanda bahwa ia mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang seharusnya jawabannya telah diketahui Gray.

Gray menoleh ke arah Natsu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah menyelami alam bawah sadarnya untuk menemukan memorinya tentang Natsu. Sebuah senyuman _licik _kemudian terbentuk di wajahnya yang tampan, "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Chesire?"

Lucy mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kiri untuk menghindari sabetan dari ekor Natsu yang bergerak-gerak dengan kecepatan tinggi bagaikan pecut, "Argh! Aku tahu kau sebenarnya tahu siapa aku dan apa yang terjadi, kan!?" Teriaknya, dengan nada frustasi.

Gray tertawa, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursinya ketika ia berbuat demikian, "Tentu saja." Jawab Gray di sela-sela tawa gelinya. Pemuda itu kemudian berdeham dan menoleh ke arah Lucy, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Lucy Heartfillia Senang kau mengunjungi kami bersama Natsu **lagi**." Gray berkata sembari menurunkan topinya dan membungkuk, mungkin jika ia duduk lebih dekat dengan Lucy, ia pasti sudah meraih tangannya dan mencium punggung tangan Lucy, seperti seorang _gentleman_ seperti yang seharusnya.

"Aku Gray Fullbuster. Yang berambut hitam dan bertelinga tikus itu Zeref, dan yang di hadapannya adalah Loki." Katanya, sembari menunjuk orang yang ia maksud.

Dan pada saat itulah Lucy menyadari sosok pemuda yang ketiga, yang duduk tepat di hadapan Zeref dan berada di sisi kanan Gray. Rambutnya yang berwarna jingga bagaikan semburat langit timur ketika matahari tenggelam tampak berantakan dan sepertinya tidak pernah disisir. Matanya berwarna hazel, gelap dan penuh dengan emosi serta ide misterius yang tak pernah disuarakan. Sepasang telinga kelinci yang panjang dan berwarna cokelat tua membingkai wajahnya yang tampan. Pemuda itu tengah tersenyum ke arah Lucy, dan Lucy tak tahu seberapa lama pemuda itu berbuat demikian.

Lucy mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. Kedua tangannya, yang ujung-ujung jarinya terasa dingin karena gugup, kemudian meraih cangkir teh yang tersedia di hadapannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua pemuda yang belum juga mengalihkan tatapannya dari Lucy, seolah Lucy adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka lihat di dunia ini.

Lucy mengangkat cangkirnya dan menatap isinya sejenak sebelum membawanya ke bibirnya. Secepat liquid itu menyentuh lidahnya, Lucy menjauhkan cangkirnya dari bibirnya dan menoleh ke arah Gray, dahinya berkerut. "Umm, Gray ... Kenapa tehnya dingin?" Tanya Lucy, mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Gray menaikkan salah satu tangannya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan tersebut. Sebuah senyum kembali tersulam di wajahnya yang tampan, "Karena teh yang hangat itu sudah terlalu biasa. Bukankah lebih nikmat jika semuanya dingin?"

Lucy membuka mulutnya, hendak bersuara, namun Gray memotongnya, "Banyak sekali hal yang positif dari dingin yang tidak dimiliki oleh panas. Contohnya, orang akan lebih menyenangkan jika berkepala **dingin**, es krim lebih enak bila disajikan **dingin**, pakaian membutuhkan **dingin **agar cepat kering—"

"Interupsi," Natsu yang sedari tadi tidak berkomentar menaikkan sebelah tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain memainkan sendok kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk tehnya, "Pakaian membutuhkan **panas **untuk dapat kering, sup lebih enak disajikan **panas**, matahari lebih membantu manusia karena ia memiliki **panas**." Kata Natsu, dengan nada bangga, seolah ia adalah orang yang menciptakan panas tersebut.

Gray baru akan membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan kalimat yang mungkin akan memperpanjang perdebatannya dengan Natsu sebelum Zeref tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, membuat seluruh mata memandangnya karena terkejut dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Zeref kemudian berdiri, matanya yang sewarna dengan kelamnya bayangan menatap Gray dengan tatapan takut, antara panik dan kosong. "Mad Hatter, Knight of Red berjalan mendekat!" Katanya, sembari menarik kerah Gray dan mengguncangnya.

Seolah menjawab kata-kata Zeref, suara langkah kaki yang berat dan terdengar sangat keras membelah keheningan malam, diikuti dengan suara gemerisik dedaunan semak-semak yang menyembunyikan lokasi Gray mengadakan pesta teh.

Gray melepaskan cengkraman Zeref dari kerah kemejanya dan meluruskan pakaiannya, mendorong wajah Zeref yang agak terlalu dekat dari dirinya, membuat pemuda itu terhempas jatuh ke tanah dan berdiri dari kursinya yang nyaman. Sebuah senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajahnya, sangat lebar hingga memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang cemerlang. Matanya menatap ke depan, mengantisipasi siapapun yang akan datang dengan ekspresi yang mirip dengan campuran licik dan senang.

"Ah, akhirnya ... Mereka harus membayar karena membuatku jamuran menunggu mereka."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Azureinne :**

Halo, semuanya! Apa kabar? Azu kembali dengan chapter dua Monochrome!

Azu sangat puas dengan chapter ini, karena Gray, Zeref, dan Loki juga muncul di sini! Azu seneng banget menulis Gray versi Monochrome, karena Azu bisa menistakan Gray tanpa harus takut dibunuh Juvia, hahaha~

Anyway, menjawab Azu akan menjawab review dari anonim dulu, untuk **Guest** **1**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Azu harap anda puas membaca fanfict ini! Dan untuk **Guest 2**: Selamat, anda benar! Natsu adalah Chesire Cat, kalau Lucy itu ... nanti akan ada kok di chapter-chapter berikutnya XD Soal di Wonderland ada dua bulan purnama itu murni imajinasi Azu semata, dan terima kasih! Azu senang anda puas dengan fanfict ini!

Nah, sekarang, Azu punya kuis nih, buat kalian XD Siapapun yang bisa jawab benar, Azu akan **buatkan** fanfict oneshot NaLu. Syaratnya, yang terbanyak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan yang tercepat adalah yang menang. Jadi misalnya, seseorang menjawab 1 dari 3, dan orang lain menjawab 2 dari 3, maka, orang yang menjawab 2 dari 3 itu yang menang :3

Pertanyaannya ada tiga.

Yang pertama, berperan sebagai apa Gray, Zeref dan Loki?

Yang kedua, siapakah kira-kira The Knight of Red yang ditakuti Zeref?

Yang terakhir, mengapa Gray memanggil Natsu '_Chesire_', dan ketika Natsu kesal dia memanggil Gray '_Mad Hatter_'?

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


	3. N

Seluruh mata menatap ke depan, mengantisipasi pemilik langkah kaki yang dipanggil 'Knight of Red' oleh Zeref. Postur mereka tegang, seolah siap melompat dan menyerang kapan saja, bagaikan seekor karnivora yang mempertahankan teritorial mereka, bagaikan seorang prajurit yang bertarung dengan musuh mereka.

"Umm ... Sebenarnya, siapa itu The Knight of Red?"

Ekor kucing Natsu Dragneel bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika pemuda itu membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, "Salah satu prajurit dari Kingdom of Red, dia adalah orang yang paling dipercaya oleh King of Red, orang yang sangat kuat. Konon, dia membantai seekor naga yang menyerang istana." Jelas Natsu.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Lucy Heartfillia, seolah mengecek apakah gadis itu mengerti penjelasannya atau tidak, tetapi kemudian, kedua matanya membesar. "Ah, sial! Mad Hatter! Kita lupa menyembunyikan Luce!" Serunya, sembari menarik lengan atas Lucy dan berlari ke ujung meja, ke tempat Gray Fullbuster berdiri.

Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi. "Lalu?" Tanyanya, heran.

Natsu mendesis. Ekor dan telinganya bergerak-gerak gelisah, seiring dengan langkah kaki sang Knight of Red yang semakin mendekat ke tempat mereka. "Kau mau sejarah **itu **terulang!?" Bisiknya, kesal.

.

.

**Monochrome **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

Inspired by **Lewis Caroll**'s** Alice in Wonderland**

An **Alternate Universe** with **straight pair, typo(s), possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Kedua mata biru tua Gray melebar ketika mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Natsu. Dengan sigap, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Lucy dan menatapnya dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki, urat-urat di keningnya bermunculan, bukti bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras, mencari cara dan jalan keluar selagi langkah kaki sang Knight of Red terdengar semakin kentara.

"Cepat cepat cepat cepat, Mad Hatter! Dia mendekat!" Loki, menarik kedua telinga kelincinya, sebuah sikap yang menunjukkan bahwa ia panik luar biasa. Ekspresinya berubah panik, dan suaranya melengking, didominasi dengan rasa takut. Mata hazelnya yang senantiasa dipenuhi dengan berbagai kalkulasi yang hanya dirinya yang tahu kemudian memindai meja panjang tempat teh dan makanan tergeletak tanpa daya.

Sebuah botol kecil yang diletakkan di samping teko teh kemudian menarik perhatiannya. Dengan cepat, Loki meraih botol kecil tersebut dan melemparkannya ke arah Natsu yang dengan refleks menangkapnya.

"Cepat! Dia mendekat!" Zeref bangkit dari posisinya di tanah dan menarik kursi tempatnya duduk semula, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dan telinga tikusnya dengan bantalan kursi tersebut, berharap eksistensinya tak akan disadari oleh sang Knight of Red yang belum juga muncul dari balik bayang-bayang.

"Aku akan meminjamkanmu topiku, Lucy. Cepat ambil!" Gray berkata, mata birunya tak lepas dari sumber terdengarnya suara langkah kaki yang berat, yang sesekali dihiasi dengan suara dentingan antara besi dan tanah kering yang berbatu. Apakah Knight of Red datang dengan baju besinya? Jika iya, apa yang ia inginkan **lagi **kali ini?

Lucy mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya, namun, sebelum ia ujung-ujung jarinya yang dingin menyentuh permukaan benda tersebut, pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap Lucy dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan topiku, hah!?" Tanyanya, amarah membara liar di kedua matanya yang biasanya jinak, membuat Lucy tersentak dan menarik tangannya kembali.

"Mad Hatter! Tidak ada waktu lagi, cepat!" Loki melompat-lompat di tempat, memperkuat genggamannya di telinga kelincinya. "Jika dia melihat Lucy, ia akan membawanya ke Kingdom of Red **lagi**!" Seru Loki, panik.

Lucy menoleh ke arah Loki, mengabaikan keadaan panik dan tegang di sekitarnya dan hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan maksud Loki, tetapi, sebuah tangan menarik kepalanya dengan paksa, membuat Lucy menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dari Loki, dan bibir seseorang dengan cepat menempel di bibirnya sendiri.

Mata Lucy membesar, menatap sepasang mata hitam milik pemuda berambut merah muda yang kini tengah menciumnya dengan paksa. Mulutnya, yang terbuka karena syok, kemudian dipenuhi dengan liquid. Rasanya manis seperti teh dengan gula yang kebanyakan, atau seperti madu yang dicairkan. Dengan terpaksa, Lucy menelan liquid tersebut dan hendak berteriak, memarahi Natsu.

Tetapi, dunia tiba-tiba berguncang. Pandangan Lucy menjadi kabur, berbayang, terlihat seperti ketika kau mengenakan kacamata yang bukan milikmu. Gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu menyadari benda-benda di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba membesar, berubah menjadi raksasa jika dibandingkan denan tubuhnya.

Setelah pandangannya kembali normal, ia menatap sekelilingnya. Takut dan panik menyerang inderanya, membanjiri otaknya, mendominasi hatinya. Semuanya menjadi terlihat lebih besar baginya. Lucy kemudian mendongak, dan menemukan Natsu yang kini terlihat jauh lebih besar darinya menatapnya, seperti seorang raksasa memandang mangsa yang sangat kecil dibandingkan dengannya, seperti manusia tengah memperhatikan seekor semut.

Semuanya tidak menjadi besar, Lucy-lah yang menjadi kecil.

Natsu kemudian berlutut dan mengambil Lucy dengan lembut dari tanah, pemuda itu kemudian membuka tempat mentega yang berada di atas meja dan memasukkan Lucy ke sana, berdesis ketika Lucy mengigit jari jempolnya. Dengan cepat, ia menutup tempat mentega tersebut, mengabaikan fakta bahwa hal itu sama saja menghalangi satu-satunya sumber cahaya bagi Lucy.

Lucy meraba-raba sekelilingnya, mengernyit ketika ia merasakan tekstur mentega yang lembek menyapa kulitnya. Berusaha berdiri, gadis itu nyaris menjerit ketika ia merasakan kakinya tenggelam, seperti ketika ia berdiri di tengah lumpur.

Lucy akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya kembali dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke permukaan tempat mentega yang dingin, kontras dengan kulitnya yang hangat. Ia hampir tak dapat melihat apa-apa di tempat ini, terkutuklah Natsu yang tidak memberikan setidaknya secuil celah untuk cahaya _dan _oksigen masuk ke tempat ini.

Samar-samar, telinga Lucy kemudian menangkap pembicaraan dari luar. Menghela napas, gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan menempelkan salah satu telinganya ke permukaan tempatnya bersandar, berusaha menangkap sepatah atau dua patah kata dari pembicaraan diluar. Kedua alisnya kemudian naik ketika ia menyadari sebuah suara baru bergabung dengan suara berat Mad Hatter, suara sang Knight of Red.

**.**

"Gray." Gadis itu berujar. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah, membara dan gelap bagaikan darah musuh yang ia tumpahkan demi rajanya, diikat menjadi kucir satu yang tinggi dan dihiasi dengan pita berwarna hitam, sehitam noda yang mengotori kedua tangannya. Matanya yang sewarna tanah basah menyipit, memandang tiga pemuda yang duduk di ujung meja.

Sang gadis berkacak pinggang, baju besinya berdenting ketika pegangan pedangnya tak sengaja menghantam besi yang melapisi dada dan perutnya. Kedua sudut bibir tipisnya menurun beberapa senti ketika ia melihat Gray memandangnya, tersenyum lebar seolah telah lama menunggu sosoknya muncul dari balik bayang-bayang hutan yang mengelilingi bukaan ini.

Gadis itu memperhatikan sosok Natsu yang duduk dengan kedua kaki di atas meja dan kedua tangan dilipat di belakang kepala, memandang bulan purnama yang menggantung di atas mereka. Loki mengaduk tehnya dengan jari telunjuknya, matanya kosong, seolah ia tengah tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Sedangkan Zeref tak terlihat dimanapun.

"Knight of Red. Ada yang dapat kubantu? Apakah kau tertarik bergabung dengan pesta teh kami?" Tanya Gray, sembari mengayunkan tangannya ke arah meja, membuat mata sang gadis bersurai merah beralih ke arah makanan dan minuman yang tersaji di atas permukaan meja kayu panjang tersebut.

Mata cokelat tuanya kemudian berhenti pada _cake _yang nampak tak tersentuh. Kedua mata gadis dengan baju besi dan sepasang pedang kembar yang tersampir di pinggangnya itu membesar, perlahan, ia menunjuk makanan tersebut dan membuka mulutnya, bertanya. "A-apakah ka-kau akan memakan _cake _itu?" Tanyanya, kepada Gray.

Mata biru tua itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Erza dan berhenti pada _cake _yang diberikan oleh temannya beberapa jam yang lalu—oleh-oleh katanya—dan baik Gray maupun Loki serta Zeref sama sekali tak tertarik untuk mencobanya.

Gray menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Erza, "Ambil saja." Katanya, sembari menurunkan tepi topinya agar kedua matanya tersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang. Sebuah senyum samar kemudian tersulam di wajahnya yang tampan ketika ia melihat sang Knight of Red berjalan mendekat, mengambil _cake _berikut piringnya yang besar dan meraih sebuah garpu.

"King of Red ingin bergabung dengan pesta teh kalian." Kata gadis itu, setelah ia kembali berdiri tegak dengan satu tangan memegang piring berisi _cake _besar tersebut, "Dan dia mengirimku untuk memberitahu kalian hal itu." Ujar gadis itu lagi. Matanya yang tajam tentu dapat menangkap sosok Natsu yang tiba-tiba tersentak seolah disengat lebah dan berubahnya tatapan Loki seolah pemuda dengan sepasang telinga kelinci itu ragu akan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih atas _cake_-nya, Gray." Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya yang bebas sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal. Kakinya yang dihiasi dengan sepatu dan pelindung tulang kering kembali menciptakan suara langkah kaki yang berat dan besi yang berdenting dengan tanah kering.

Mata Gray menyipit ketika punggung sang Knight of Red kemudian menghilang, ditelan gelapnya bayangan yang dibentuk pepohonan.

Setelah suara langkah kaki milik gadis itu tidak terdengar lagi, Natsu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menarik tempat mentega berisi Lucy mendekat ke arahnya. Perlahan, pemuda itu membuka tutupnya dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan hati-hati, seakan takut Lucy akan mengigit jari-jarinya lagi.

Lucy memanjat naik ke telapak tangan Natsu dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap sang pemuda yang tersenyum _impish _dan bersikap seolah ia tak memiliki dosa.

"Kembalikan aku ke ukuranku yang asli, sekarang!" Lucy berseru, menghentakkan salah satu kakinya untuk menegaskan permintaannya. Suaranya terdengar frustasi, takut ia tidak akan pernah kembali ke ukuran normal lagi sepertinya.

Natsu menoleh ke arah Gray, menatap pemuda bertopi dengan tatapan penuh harap, "Gray?" Panggilnya. Seolah jika Natsu hanya memanggilnya, Gray akan memberikan apa yang Natsu inginkan dan meredakan amarah Lucy yang semakin menjadi-jadi setiap detik yang berlalu.

Gray menghirup tehnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar Natsu memanggilnya, memerintahkan Natsu untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang hendak ia utarakan tanpa perlu membuka mulutnya.

"Apakah kau memiliki kue pembesarnya?" Tanya Natsu, sembari mengulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan Lucy yang duduk di telapak tangannya ke arah Gray.

Gray meletakkan cangkir tehnya, membuat suara berdenting yang merdu ketika ia berbuat demikian, alisnya bertaut dan dahinya berkerut ketika ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, "Kurasa tidak, Chesire. Aku kehabisan kue itu karena Loki memakannya terus-menerus dan mengubah dirinya hingga seukuran istana milik King of White." Ujarnya, sembari mengelus dagunya dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya.

Natsu menutup sebelah matanya dan mendesis ketika merasakan Lucy mencengkram secuil kulit di telapak tangannya. "Kau yakin kau tidak memiliki yang lain? Memangnya kau tidak membuatnya lagi?" Tanya Natsu, penuh harap.

Gray mengerjap, "Aku sudah tak membuatnya lagi," Natsu memaki dan nyaris menjatuhkan Lucy ketika merasakan gadis itu menggigitnya _lagi_, "Tetapi aku tahu orang yang membuatnya. The Duchess, kau tahu, kan? Yang tinggal di ujung hutan? Kurasa ia masih membuat kue-kue semacam itu." Lanjut Gray, sembari kembali menghirup tehnya dengan postur elegan yang hanya ditemui di dalam diri para bangsawan.

"The Duchess?" Natsu mengayunkan telapak tangannya yang baru saja digigit Lucy dan menjauhkan tangannya yang lain dari sosok Lucy yang berdiri berkacak pinggang di atas meja, tepat di sebelah cangkir tehnya. "The Duchess yang _itu? _Kau menyuruhku untuk pergi ke tempat nenek sihir itu?" Tanya Natsu, heboh.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Natsu." Loki, yang sedari tadi diam, berkata. Mata hazelnya menatap Natsu dengan tatapan penuh kalkulasi, "Hasil perhitunganku mengatakan bahwa besar persentase The Duchess masih membuat kue pembesar ukuran tubuh adalah 98%. Selagi ramuan pengecil eksis, pasti harus ada kue pembesar, kan?" Kata Loki, dengan penuh percaya diri.

Natsu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan dalam hati membenarkan penjelasan singkat Loki. "Kau benar," Natsu menghela napas dan menarik Lucy, memasukkan tubuh gadis itu ke dalam saku yang berada di bagian depan kemejanya dan berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku akan pergi ke tempat nenek sihir itu kalau begitu."

Gray mengangguk dan meletakkan cangkirnya, mata birunya yang dingin memandang punggung Natsu yang semakin menjauh, dimakan kegelapan yang tidak memiliki batas.

"Hati-hati, Chesire. Kau tahu sendiri orang seperti apa The Duchess itu."

Sebuah senyum licik tersulam di wajah tampan Gray, matanya menggelap ketika kekehan pelan perlahan meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Azureinne :**

... Hai ...? *kemudian dikeroyok* Maaf, Azu hampir lupa sama eksistensi fict ini, untunglah chapter tiga sudah disiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari, dan chapter lima tinggal sentuhan terakhir, alias dibaca ulang...

Oke, mengenai kuis yang berada di chapter terakhir, silahkan cek jawaban kalian sendiri~  
1\. Berperan sebagai apa Gray, Zeref dan Loki? - Gray Fullbuster sebagai Mad Hatter yang tampan (agak terlalu tampan), Zeref sebagai Dormouse, dan Loki sebagai March Hare.  
2\. Siapakah kira-kira The Knight of Red yang ditakuti Zeref? – Tentunya semua orang sudah tahu siapa gadis berambut merah dengan pedang kembar dan sepasang mata cokelat tua? XD**  
**3\. Kenapa Gray memanggil Natsu '_Chesire_', dan ketika Natsu kesal dia memanggil Gray '_Mad Hatter_'? – Kalau yang ini, Azu gak bisa memberitahukan jawabannya, karena sama saja spoiler untuk chapter berikutnya. Tetapi Azu akui, ada beberapa yang nyaris banget benar. Apakah kalian semua baca Heart no Kuni no Alice juga? "Berperan sebagai"? X3

Heart no Kuni no Alice dan Alice in Wonderland itu hanya inspirasi, percayalah. Azu itu suka banget sama Chesire Cat, dan ketika lihat di zerochan ada Boris, Chesire Cat-nya Heart no Kuni no Alice, Azu jadi pengen bikin Chesire!Natsu. Ada yang mau gambarin Natsu? /gak

Selamat kepada **Ravenia Chloe** dan **MitaSuHimechan**, diskusi tentang hadiah yang Azu janjikan akan diadakan di kotak PM masing-masing~ Sekarang, mari balas review anon! Pertama untuk **Ellen** terima kasih sudah mereview! Sayang sekali yang ketiga salah, coba lagi kapan-kapan ya~ Semoga anda menikmati chapter ini! Kemudian untuk **No One** terima kasih sudah mereview, Azu harap anda menikmati chapter ini!

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


	4. D

Sepasang mata karamel itu memandang tumbuhan yang tumbuh di kanan dan kiri jalan yang kini mereka telusuri. Cahaya mereka yang samar terlihat semakin samar, seolah ketika Lucy Heartfillia dan Natsu Dragneel melangkah, berjalan menelusuri jalanan berbatu yang bersih dari akar-akar dan batang tumbuhan tersebut, seluruh tumbuhan itu menunduk kepada mereka, bersujud menghormati mereka—sang gadis yang bahkan berpikir ia baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sana, di Wonderland.

Suara samar derak kerikil ketika sepatu Natsu yang mengantarkannya membuatnya menoleh ke arah sang pemuda, menanyakan pertanyaan yang sempat ia lupakan karena memorinya mendadak mendominasi kepalanya, berkata bahwa ia pernah berjalan di jalanan yang sama persis di suatu tempat yang tidak ia ingat.

Lucy lupa bahwa seharusnya, jalanan seperti ini hanya ada di _Wonderland._

"The Duchess itu siapa?" Lucy itu bertanya, mendongak ketika ia berbuat demikian. Iris karamelnya menatap sang pemuda yang sedari tadi terdiam selama mereka melangkah menelusuri jalanan berbatu yang dihiasi dengan tumbuhan bercahaya di sisi-sisinya. Pun menunduk untuk menatapnya ketika sang pemuda akhirnya berbicara.

"The Duchess itu ... wanita." Jawab Natsu, ragu-ragu terpancar di dalam suaranya yang berat dan serak. "Tidak, wanita tidak cukup untuk mendeskrispikan The Duchess." Pemuda berambut merah muda itu mengelus salah satu lengannya, berusaha menidurkan kembali bulu-bulu romanya yang berdiri ketika pikirannya memutar memorinya tentang The Duchess terus-menerus selagi ia mencari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Ugh, memikirkannya saja membuat Natsu merinding terus-menerus. Bagi Natsu, The Duchess yang kini memenuhi benaknya, yang membuat seluruh bulu roma di tubuhnya berdiri tegak, adalah _epitome _dari mengerikan dalam harfiah yang berbeda.

Ekor Natsu bergerak-gerak ke sana dan kemari ketika ia berpikir, menarik perhatian Lucy yang kini duduk di salah satu bahunya, memandanginya dengan tatapan heran dan ingin tahu yang tidak disembunyikan. Kentara, dan terlihat dengan mata telanjang.

"The Duchess itu ... adalah versi perempuannya Gray." Natsu kemudian menaikkan kedua tangannya, menekuk jarinya dan membuat sepasang tanda kutip di udara, "'_Gila_'" lanjutnya.

.

.

**Monochrome **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

Inspired by **Lewis Caroll**'s** Alice in Wonderland**

An **Alternate Universe** with **straight pair, typo(s), possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Natsu mengetuk pintu ganda _mansion _yang kini berada di depannya. Mengabaikan Lucy yang memandang _mansion _tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Biarpun dahulu ia tinggal di rumah megah seperti ini, tetapi, _mansion _milik The Duchess adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang—sama seperti tumbuhan yang bercahaya dan dua bulan purnama yang menggantung di angkasa—hanya ada di tempat ini, di tempat yang bahkan melebihi setiap ekspetasi dan fantasi, Wonderland.

_Mansion _tersebut berlantai lima, kurang-lebih terlihat seperti itu. Dinding luarnya dicat hijau menyala, membaur dengan tumbuhan yang berpendar kehijauan yang ditanam di sekitar bangunan tersebut. Atapnya oranye, juga berwarna menyala, mengingatkan Lucy pada warna rambut Loki. Jendelanya bukan lagi persegi, pun berbentuk lingkaran, melainkan berbentuk segienam, dengan kusen kayu terbaik berwarna merah darah. Pintu gandanya terbuat dari kayu oak yang sewarna dengan kusen jendela, menciptakan paduan warna eksentrik yang belum pernah Lucy lihat di dunia nyata—di dunianya.

Puas melihat-lihat, Lucy kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Natsu yang kembali mengetuk pintu ganda tersebut dengan kekuatan yang lebih, tanda bahwa ia mulai tidak sabar. Ekor dan kedua telinganya bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat, bukti bahwa ia memang tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Jika saja The Duchess tidak keluar dalam beberapa detik, Lucy yakin Natsu pasti akan—

"Nenek Sihir! Buka pintumu kalau ada yang mengetuk!" Natsu menendang pintu ganda tersebut hingga terbuka, membuat Lucy terguncang dan nyaris terjatuh dari bahunya. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan masuk dengan langkah yang dihentakkan, menyerukan panggilan dengan suara kesal untuk wanita yang sedari tadi ia tunggu eksistensinya.

Setelah Natsu menendang pintu ganda tersebut hingga membuka, Lucy disuguhkan pemandangan yang jauh dari ekspetasinya tentang _mansion _The Duchess.

Kediaman The Duchess ternyata bukanlah _mansion_. Bukan rumah megah seperti yang Lucy kira. Bukanlah rumah besar dengan _chandelier _yang berkilauan penuh gaya, maupun tangga mewah yang besar, ataupun karpet merah yang diletakkan menutupi lantai dengan elegan.

Kediaman The Duchess adalah sebuah gubuk, yang—Lucy menghela napas—kecil dan terlihat seperti baru saja dibangun kemarin sore. Kayu yang menjadi dindingnya nampak lapuk dan dipenuhi dengan rak buku yang berdebu, sarang laba-laba menghiasi langit-langit yang rendah, satu-satunya funitur yang menghiasi kediaman The Duchess adalah sebuah sofa panjang yang terlihat baru saja dipungut dari tempat sampah—kotor, dan rusak.

"The Duchess!"

"Tidak usah berteriak, Natsu. Aku mendengarmu, bodoh."

Lucy menoleh ke sumber suara. Memandang seorang wanita muda yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Dan seketika, Lucy mengubah pendapatnya tentang The Duchess. Gadis itu hanya dapat menatap, membeku, terpana. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, ia hanya dapat menganga.

The Duchess adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut cokelat muda, bagaikan pasir, yang disanggul dengan anggunnya. Kulitnya putih, bagaikan salju, dan matanya hitam, bagaikan langit malam. Perbedaan yang sangat kontras, apalagi ketika Lucy menyadari sang wanita mengenakan gaun hijau selutut yang dihiasi renda-renda dan pita-pita besar, dengan hiasan bunga mawar berwarna merah membara dan sebuah kipas berwarna ungu tua menyala.

Wanita muda itu, menatap Natsu dari balik kipasnya, tatapannya nampak tajam dan penuh dengan perhitungan. "Apa maumu? Suamiku sedang ada urusan dengan King of White." Katanya, suaranya yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan terdengar bagaikan suara harpa, agak terendam kipas kain yang ia letakkan untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Kau masih membuat kue pembesar, kan?" Natsu bertanya, pemuda itu kemudian meraih Lucy di bahunya dan menyorongkannya ke arah The Duchess, "Gray bilang kau masih!" Seru Natsu, tanpa memberikan The Duchess kesempatan untuk membuka mulutnya dan membantah pernyataan sepihaknya.

Mata hitam sang wanita memandang Lucy dari atas sampai bawah, salah satu alisnya naik. Dan tatapannya kemudian berubah, dari meneliti, menjadi terkejut, sebelum berubah lagi menjadi penuh percaya diri. Kedua _onyx _tersebut kemudian teralih ke sosok Natsu, memandangnya dengan tatapan kritis. "Tentu saja aku masih." Katanya lagi.

Sekarang, setelah Lucy berada di dekat The Duchess, gadis itu dapat mencium bau mawar yang agak berlebihan dari wanita yang lebih tua, kontras dengan rumahnya yang berbau kayu lapuk yang basah dan debu yang tebal.

"Kalau begitu, beri aku satu, Duchess!" Natsu berkata lagi. Mata hitamnya berbinar-binar penuh semangat, tampak tidak menyadari tatapan kritis yang diberikan The Duchess kepadanya. Atau jika Natsu menyadarinya, seperti sang Chesire Cat memilih untuk tidak peduli, memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

The Duchess mengibaskan kipasnya, membuat surai cokelat mudanya yang jatuh dari sanggul dan membingkai wajahnya yang sempurna cantiknya berterbangan. "Kau tahu aku tidak memberikan milikku dengan gratis." Katanya, dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf, congkak dan percaya diri terpancar dari suaranya, "Dan jangan kau berani panggil aku dengan gelarku. Nama asliku Evergreen. Dan aku menikahi The Duke untuk kekayaan."

"Lalu mengapa rumahmu seperti ini, Evergreen?"

Evergreen memicingkan matanya, mengibaskan kembali kipas ungunya ketika ia menatap Lucy. "Itu karena kau berharap, gadis pirang. Aku adalah penyihir terhebat di Wonderland, dan aku menyihir rumah ini, kau tahu, jika kau berharap sesuatu dari rumahku, maka rumahku akan berubah menjadi hal yang berkebalikan dengan harapanmu." Jelasnya, kembali mengipasi wajahnya dengan kipasnya yang dihiasi dengan renda-renda dan pita.

"Jadi, kalau aku tak berharap ... rumahmu yang asli akan tampak, begitu?" Lucy memiringkan kepalanya, agak tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan singkat Evergreen.

Wanita yang lebih tua mengangguk. Menyembunyikan seringai dibalik kipasnya. Sepasang mata dengan bulu mata lentik tersebut kemudian kembali teralih ke arah Natsu yang menunggu dengan _agak _tidak sabar. "Aku akan mengambil kue pembesar yang kau inginkan, Natsu. Pastikan ketika aku kembali, kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau tukar dengan kue itu."

Evergreen kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Sepatu hak tingginya mengeluarkan bunyi 'klak-klak-klak' ketika ia berjalan menuju arah yang hanya ia ketahui pasti. Mengabaikan tatapan iri Lucy ketika surai cokelatnya yang melarikan diri dari sanggulnya dan gaun pendeknya yang terbuat dari sutera terbaik mengikuti setiap gerakan ototnya.

Bagi Lucy, Evergreen adalah _epitome _The Duchess yang sesungguhnya. Gadis itu tak mengerti mengapa Natsu membencinya dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwanya.

Lucy kemudian melirik Natsu dari ekor matanya, memandang ekspresi serius sang pemuda yang jarang ia kenakan. Dahinya berkerut, kedua alisnya bertaut. Keringat mengalir menuruni dahinya, lambang bahwa ia sesungguhnya memiliki masalah besar yang harus ia pecahkan sesegeranya—dan terus-terang, ekspresi itu tidak cocok dengan wajah tampan Natsu.

Bagi Lucy, _image _Natsu adalah seorang _pangeran_, seorang pemimpin manipulatif yang senantiasa **menyeringai**, tertawa penuh dengan harga diri tinggi, yang senantiasa tertawa dan menatap orang-orang dengan penuh kelicikan, yang seharusnya berpikir bahwa manusia itu hanyalah mainan. Lucy tak tahu mengapa ia berpikir begitu, tetapi di dalam pikirannya, ia tahu bahwa Natsu memang cocok dan adalahorang yang seperti itu.

Jadi, melihat Natsu memasang ekspresi serius dan tampak bermasalah tersebut, Lucy merasa pemuda itu seperti _out-of-place_. Seolah pemuda itu tidak cocok dengan ekspresi tersebut, seakan pemuda itu seharusnya tidak berpikir keras, berhubung ia memiliki banyak orang yang siap melayaninya dengan taruhan nyawa.

Gadis itu sepertinya sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya sendiri ketika sebuah pikiran terlintas di benaknya. Pikiran yang berkata bahwa ia siap menghapus ekspresi serius pun dengan masalah yang berada di bahu Natsu. Biarpun ia tak tahu apa yang membuat pemuda itu bermasalah, yang membuat pemuda itu berpikir keras.

Gadis itu sepertinya sama herannya dengan dirinya sendiri ketika sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Ide yang berkata bahwa ia siap mengganti ekspresi tersebut dengan seringai sang pemuda, dengan _tawa_nya yang merdu bagaikan denting lonceng musim panas, dengan senyumannya yang penuh akan seribu satu rahasia.

Lucy mengernyit. Ia merasa semua peristiwa ini pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Pun ia merasa ia **pernah **merasa ia harus melakukan hal-hal yang barusan diteriakan pikirannya, menghapus masalah Natsu, mengembalikan senyumannya yang menawan.

Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pikirannya mengambang, menjelajahi setiap inchi memorinya, bertanya-tanya darimana rasa deja vu yang ia rasakan ketika sekali lagi, matanya menelusuri setiap sudut kediaman Evergreen, The Duchess.

Samar-samar, ia mendapatkan perasaan dirinya pernah bertemu dengan Natsu, suatu hari, dulu sekali—apakah itu yang membuatnya mengikuti Natsu tanpa rasa ragu?

Ia mendapatkan perasaan ia pernah bertemu dengan Gray, suatu masa, sebelum semua ini—apakah itu mengapa ia merasa familiar dengan kelakuan Gray yang agak eksentrik?

Dan ia juga mendapatkan perasaan ia pernah menginjakkan kaki di _mansion _Evergreen sebelumnya, dengan tubuh yang juga mengecil hingga hanya seukuran pensil.

Suara sepatu hak tinggi Evergreen yang melangkah mendekat membuat Lucy mendongak. Menatap wanita yang berjalan dengan anggun menuju tempatnya dan Natsu berdiri. Kipas ungu tidak lagi ditangan, digantikan dengan sepiring makaroni penuh warna yang nampak sangat menggiurkan, mengundang air liur dan suara nyaring perut yang kosong.

Bau mawar Evergreen berganti menjadi bau kue yang baru saja dipanggang. Membuat mulut Lucy berair. Iris karamelnya memperhatikan setiap langkah Evergreen yang membawa tubuhnya (dan makaroni yang terlihat berkilauan dengan lapisan gulanya) mendekat ke arah Lucy dan Natsu yang membeku, menatap makaroni yang ditaruh di piring berkaki yang dibawa oleh sang wanita berambut cokelat pasir.

"Kau suka? Begini-begini, aku juga ahli memasak, loh." Evergreen berkata sembari melempar rambutnya yang menggelitik pipinya ke belakang, membiarkan sejumput surai itu terjatuh di belakang bahunya yang mungil. "Apakah kau sudah memutuskan apa yang ingin kau berikan kepadaku, Natsu?" Tanyanya, sembari melambaikan tangannya yang bebas ke arah makaroni yang berada di tangannya yang lain.

Natsu menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tak gatal dengan satu tangan, geringsing. "Sudah, tetapi aku meninggalkannya di tempat Mad Hatter. Bisakah aku memberikannya besok saja? The Duke selalu lewat jalanan di depan tempat pesta teh Mad Hatter diadakan, aku akan memberikannya kepada The Duke." Natsu menjelaskan, ekornya bergerak ke sana dan kemari seolah berusaha memvisualisasikan penjelasannya.

Evergreen menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku tidak keberatan, sih. Tapi kalau begitu, kau harus memberiku dua benda untuk satu makaroni ini, bunga utang." Sang wanita muda mendelikan bahunya dan menyorongkan piring berkaki itu ke arah Lucy. "Ambil satu, yang mana saja, aku tidak peduli." Katanya, sembari memperhatikan kuku-kuku jemari tangan kirinya yang kurus dan lentik.

Ragu-ragu, Lucy mengambil salah satu dari kue berwarna-warni tersebut. Makanan itu masih hangat, tentu sepertinya baru saja dikeluarkan dari oven, samar-samar, asap putih mengepul dari makaroni berwarna biru muda tersebut. Lucy melirik Natsu, pemuda itu mengangguk, telinganya berdiri tegak seolah menyemangati Lucy untuk memakan makaroni itu.

Perlahan, Lucy menggigit makaroni itu, mengunyahnya pelan. Rasa manis meledak di dalam indera perasanya. Tekstur kue tersebut yang lembut berpadu dengan rasa manis dan secuil rasa buah berry segar. Ketika Evergreen bilang ia ahli memasak, ternyata wanita muda dengan gelar The Duchess tersebut tidak main-main.

Lucy menghabiskan makaroni yang ukurannya sebesar tubuhnya itu dengan cepat. "Efeknya tidak secepat ramuan Mad Hatter. Hanya beberapa menit." Evergreen menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dengan kipas miliknya, dengan sengaja menyembunyikan garis tipis yang dibentuk oleh bibirnya.

Mata tajam milik sang pernyihir kemudian beralih ke arah sang kucing, "Utangmu, Natsu. Aku akan mengingatkan The Duke untuk mengambilnya di tempat Mad Hatter besok." Evergreen kemudian berbalik, berjalan pergi, sepatunya mengeluarkan suara ketuk monoton seiring langkahnya yang anggun membawa tubuhnya pergi. Rambut sewarna pasir berayun, gaun sutera terbaik melambai. Sosoknya lalu menghilang.

Lucy mengerjap, terkejut menguasai dirinya ketika mendadak, yang terhampar di depan matanya adalah hutan yang gelap, yang hanya ditemani dengan temaram purnama kembar serta cahaya pucat dari tumbuhan yang memenuhi latar belakang.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh ketika mendengar Natsu berdecih, samar-samar, Lucy dapat mendengar sang Chesire Cat bergumam, suaranya tak lebih dari bisikan.

"Sudah kuduga seharusnya tidak bergantung pada antek-antek Kingdom of Red." Katanya.

* * *

"Yang Mulia King of Red." Gadis berambut merah itu membungkuk, pelindung tubuhnya yang terbuat dari besi berderak ketika ia berbuat demikian. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, satu tangan mencengkram gagang pedang yang tersampir di bagian kiri pinggangnya. "The Duchess ingin menemui anda." Ujarnya, sopan.

"The Duchess? Tamu yang tak biasa. Apakah ini soal Mad Hatter dan antek-anteknya lagi?" Pemuda yang duduk di kursi tahta itu bertanya, mahkota emas dengan hiasan permata yang senantiasa berkilat bagaikan permukaan kaca miliknya miring ke satu sisi ketika ia menoleh ke arah pintu ganda yang tertutup. "Suruh dia masuk." Perintah sang raja.

"Sesuai perintah anda, Yang Mulia." Dan pintu ganda itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita muda cantik dengan rambut cokelat pasir yang disanggul elegan, The Duchess. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan besar tersebut dengan rasa percaya diri, memposisikan dirinya di depan kursi yang menjulang dan menunduk.

"King of Red, saya memiliki laporan untuk anda." Matanya yang sekelam bayangan menatap sosok sang raja muda tanpa rasa takut. "Sesuai permintaan anda, saya telah memastikannya."

Sang raja menegakkan tubuhnya, helai-helai pirang terjatuh dari mahkotanya dan berayun ke dahinya. Mata biru milik pemuda itu menatap The Duchess dengan tatapan tajam, "Katakan, apakah sekiranya sesuatu yang ingin kau laporkan kepadaku, The Duchess?" Tanyanya.

Evergreen menegakkan tubuhnya, ekspresinya serius ketika mulutnya terbuka untuk berkata. "Yang Mulia, perkiraan anda benar. Chesire Cat membawa _kembali_ Alice ke Wonderland."

Cahaya purnama kembar menelusup masuk dari kaca tinggi yang dipasang di seluruh sudut ruangan. Sinarnya yang keemasan menyinari sudut dimana sang raja duduk. Mata biru milik Sting Eucliffe berkilat sekali, sebuah seringai tersulam di wajahnya yang tampan kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Azureinne :**

Halo, halo, semua! Update ketiga dalam resolusi-update-habis-UN, Monochrome! Terima kasih banyak kepada orang yang mungkin menunggu fanfict nista ini, jika ada, uhuk. Dan maaf Azu update setahun kemudian, ahahaha ha ha. *perlahan menghilang*

Bisa dibilang ini semakin mendekati klimaks cerita. Sting sudah muncul, dan ternyata The Duchess adalah ... The Duchess. We-ell, abaikan, terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang mau mereview, Azu sangat menghargainya!

Oh, soal oneshot yang Azu janjikan, still working on it, mohon bersabar sebentar lagi, ya~

Yah, mungkin hanya itu bacotan yang dapat Azu utarakan setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peradaban fanfiction, nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
